londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
Island Barn Reservoir
Island Barn Reservoir covers 49 hectares (122 acres) just south of the Thames at West Molesey, Surrey. It is enclosed by artificial banks and has the River Ember running to its south and east and the River Mole to its west and north. The reservoir lies within the Borough of Elmbridge and is managed by Thames Water. Address for navigation purposes: Ray Road, West Molesey, Surrey KT8 2LF (Map:; OS grid reference TQ139670) History In 1900 the Lambeth Waterworks Company obtained an Act of Parliament authorising the construction of a reservoir on farmland known as The Island because it was surrounded by the courses of the Mole and Ember rivers. The company acquired the land but did not start work on the reservoir. In 1904 the company was taken over by the newly formed Metropolitan Water Board. New legislation in 1907 allowed the board to begin construction on 24 October 1908, the work being carried out by Robert McAlpine & Sons. The reservoir was officially opened on 4 November 1911. It gets its name from Island Barn Farm, which was demolished during construction. Habitat The reservoir has a capacity of 4,5000,000 cubic metres (nearly 1,000 million gallons) of water, which is drawn from the River Thames. The average depth is about 24m (80ft or 13 fathoms). The water is contained by an artificial embankment with a circumference of 2.7km (1.7 miles), which was constructed from 1.25 million tons of earth taken from the inside of the reservoir. The gently sloping inner side of the embankment is lined with concrete slabs. Since the reservoir is used by Thames Water only as a back-up, it tends to remain full. Species Birds The reservoir is know for rare grebes, sea ducks and divers in winter and for waders on passage and in winter. Further information needed, please Other vertebrates Foxes are known to patrol the banks, and the occasional grass snake has been seen. No anglers to recognise fish, but Stickleback, Perch and Pike have both been spotted. Further information needed, please Invertebrates Gammarus (presumably G Pulex) common, and also Zebra Mussels. Freshwater sponges seem common. Further information needed, please Practicalities Directions The nearest railway station is Hampton Court (trains from Waterloo), from which there is a walk of about 2km; alternatively, alight at the previous station, Thames Ditton, and take the 514 bus to Island Barn Road. The 514 also serves Surbiton station. Access Access is officially by Thames Water permit only. There are no longer permits and there is no access. Facilities The Island Barn Reservoir Sailing Club offers lunch, snack and drinks to its members and their guests. Does anyone know whether birders (with or without permits) have access to these facilities? (Answer - I'm sure we wouldn't mind if you asked nicely!) ---- This page has been cobbled together from various internet sources by someone who has never visited the site but thinks that it deserves a page on this website because it keeps cropping up on the Latest News page. If you are familiar with the site, please correct, expand and/or update this information (and delete or amend this paragraph). Category:Local Patches